Second Glance
by SilentOutcast666
Summary: What if the aftermath of Max interrupting the summer vacation assembly resulted in something more than just a loss of school popularity? *All rights to A Goofy Movie belong to Disney.*


"I still can't believe that you and I will sophomores next year." Stacey walked with her fraternal twin sister down the sidewalk, whose hair was a messy black and her figure was a bit wider. "Yeah I know. It felt like yesterday we just started high school huh?" Skylar playfully tilted Stacey's hat forward. "Hey! Stop it. It's annoying enough at home."

"Alright alright. Fine. You're no fun you know that?" She fixed her two sizes too big black t-shirt and stopped to retie her sneakers. Stacy groaned. "I thought you tied them before we left?" "I did! Or at least I think I did."

She sighed. "Didn't mom tell you to wear a proper fitting shirt? An extra small?" "Shh.." Skylar stood back up and fixed the belt on her baggy jeans. "Hey. They match." She gestured then smirked. "So do you have any plans for next year?"

"Actually yes. As student body president, I think it would be a great idea to promote unfilled positions. And I know just the person to ask." "Who? Oh no. No no no no no! Count me out." Skylar walked quicker down the sidewalk.

"Oh come on. It will be fun." Stacey ran up to her. "Passing out flyers, writing columns in the school newsletter, and you'll love the whole outcome of it. Trust me. 'You know who'.." Stacey quoted with her fingers. "..might read them and notice how great of a writer you are." She slyly smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Skylar lightly blushed and her sister rolled her eyes. "Come on Sky. I'm talking about Max." Her sister dreamily sighed then shook her head. "We're just friends remember? Besides, He likes Roxanne. I'm not forcing pressure on him." "It's not pressure at all. Even if it was, you aren't the jealous type remember?"

"Good point." They both shrugged while walking onto the school grounds. "But you'll need far more than a makeover if things do even out." "I do not! I look like a boy. So what? Don't judge a book by its cover. I'll see you in homeroom." "Fine. Just don't be late. I'm not going to cover you this time!" She called out.

Skylar ran over to her group of friends. "Hey guys. What's up?" "H..Hey Skylar. Cheese?" Bobby offered her a can of cheddar cheese. "Uh no thanks." He shrugged and squirted it in his mouth. She rolled her eyes and lightly smiled at Max, who did the same. "Did you bring the camera PJ?" He nodded. "This had better work. If my dad finds out, this summer will be my last." "You worry too much. This will be the best end of the year assembly ever!" PJ gulped. "Have you seen my dad? He's huge!"

"Oh come on. He can't possibly get mad at a sweet and innocent girl like me." She made a puppy dog face and fluttered her eyes. Max smirked. "I don't think he'd buy that. Even my dad can't talk to him without stammering."

PJ grabbed Bobby by the shoulder towards the school building as he noticed Skylar nervously taking her phone from her pocket. "So uh..Do you have any plans this summer Sky?"

"Not really. My mom just wants me to stay off of the sofa so I don't know. How about you?" "Ah I don't know. Maybe go down to the skate park or something." He shrugged. "The world is getting duller by the minute. Oh well. Tag. You're it." She playfully shoved him and ran into the school.

Max laughed and went to chase after her when he saw Roxanne slowly approaching him. "Hi Max." She softly smiled. "Oh..H..Hey." He quickly blinked. "So uh..Do you have any plans this summer?" "Actually yeah. My parents and I are traveling out of state for a reunion. A whole week. It's at one of those camping grounds with a lake for swimming and everything."

"That's cool." Max tried to respond cooly. "I hope you have fun." He sighed and dragged himself into the building. "Great. Why did I even bother asking in the first place?" Max walked into homeroom just as the last bell rang and sat across from Skylar. His arms rested on the desk and he lay his head down on them.

While the teacher was taking attendance, She blinked and took out a small paper ninja star from her pocket, flicking it at him. Max sighed as it landed against his arm. "Skylar Kress?" She rolled her eyes and lazily rose her hand. "Max Goof?" He did the same.

Skylar lay her head on her arms too. "Hey. You alright?" Her voice was above her usual monotone. "No." He glared then sighed. "Okay. Roxanne said she's having this family get together or whatever after school's out. It's out of state." His glare dropped.

"Oh I see. The week will go by before you know it." "I hope so." "Hey. I know so." The bell rang minutes later and they both stood up.

*Will all Freshman students please report to the auditorium* A voice announced over the loudspeakers. Skylar smiled. "Good luck. You'll be great." "Thanks. And I know." Max winked as they were lost in a crowd of students once the auditorium door opened. "Kress!" She turned her head. "Over here!" Her body sat in one of the chairs behind one of the guys who liked to tease her. Kevin. "What?" "Well look at you. I wouldn't have recognized you man." "Shut up. You know I'm a girl." He shrugged. "Touché."

The students quieted down once Stacey walked onto the stage and stood behind a large podium, testing the microphone.

"As student body president, I just want to say like "yea" to all of us for a really neat year." Skylar clapped along with the other students then rolled her eyes as a nerd was hollering at her. "You'd think they'd pull together the connection by now that they have no chance." Kevin muttered. "I know right?"

"And also that I hope you can all attend my totally amazing end-of-school party next Saturday to watch the Powerline concert live on Pay-per-view." Stacey continued followed by cheers from the students.

"Thank you. Thank you very much. And now, without further ado, Principal Mazur." She walked behind a red curtain. Kevin, Skylar, and a few other students 'booed' as he tested the microphone. Principal Mazur rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Thank you Stacey! And good morning boys and girls! You know, every year on the last day of school, I have several youngsters approach me and say, "Principal Mazur, What can we do to not waste our summer vacation? We don't want to waste our free time sleeping or visiting friends..."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have given us so much homework!" She almost shouted. "They can't comprehend that kind of stuff remember?" Kevin turned back to her. "Silly me. I completely forgot." They both snickered.

"How about..Science Slumber Parties?" The group of students continued to protest but stopped as the spotlight blacked out. "Yes!" She whispered.

"Wha? Hey?" The curtain rolled up to reveal a huge screen, which later revealed Max. "I'm not going to.." Before he could finish, Bobby opened a trap door in which Principal Mazur fell through.

Max began lip syncing to Powerline in a full cosplay. Skylar smiled.

"Some people settle for the typical thing. Living all their lives waiting in the wings. It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time before I move to the front of the line. I watch you watching every move that I gotta believe that I got what it takes!"

Max tripped on some wires and broke through the screen. He noticed Roxanne in the audience and smiled. "If I make you stop and take a look at me instead of just walking by. There's nothing that I wouldn't do if it was getting you to notice I'm alive."

Skylar squinted her eyes noticing Bobby placed a hook on Max's pants and clapped.

He flew around the auditorium now only caring about the attention. The music began to play. "To stand out above the crowd. Even if I gotta shout out loud. 'Til mine is the only face you'll see. Gonna.."

"Yes!" Skylar rose out of her seat as Max's hand was going to touch Roxanne's but didn't. The music died and the lights came back on. The group of students protested louder but stopped as Principal Mazur removed Max's glasses.

"Ah!" The rope failed to hold him up and he fell onto the ground. Skylar clenched her teeth and looked away.

Instead of obeying the rules and carrying on to her next class, She hid behind a wall as two hall monitors left down the corner behind them. She blinked and quietly walked past a group of lockers. 'If I were the principal's office, Where would I be? Ah here we go.' The girl peered through a window and saw Bobby in a chair making a replica of The Leaning Tower of Pisa out of, what else?, cheese. PJ nervously twiddled his thumbs. 'Where's Max? Oh no. Don't tell me he was sent home already.' Skylar smacked her forehead. 'He did fall from a bit of a height. Try the nurse's office.'

"Do you have a hall pass missy?" She turned around and took out a green piece of paper with nothing on it, considering they never actually check it and work their job around a student's own honesty.

"That was close." She whispered and walked inside to find Max sitting on a table with a scowl. "Hey." "Yeah hey." Max drawled. "What happened?" "What do you think happened!? First I was humiliated in front of the whole school. Roxanne now only sees me as another clone of my dad or something, and now since Bobby couldn't hold onto the stupid rope, I think my arm is broken."

Although still hurt from his words, She placed a hand on his shoulder. He sighed. "I couldn't think of a lousier way to end a school year. I still have to face my dad." She blinked then patted him on the back. "If you have to get a cast, Can I be the first to sign it?" Max couldn't help but laugh. "Sure. Just nothing girly on it."

"Well Max, It seems that from the little stunt you and your friends pulled, your arm needs to be put in a cast for the next month and a half. Meaning no skateboarding, no swimming, no amusement park rides, and no rough housing. The more bed rest the better." A female nurse held out his right arm and wrapped it in a cast. He rolled his eyes as he could barely move his fingers. "Do I have to go back to class?" "Well considering there is only two minutes left of the day, you don't have to. But I'll have to call your father." "Great." He sulked once the nurse had left. "And now I'm without a hand." He tried to flex his fingers against the bandage but couldn't. "What else can go wrong?"

The school bell rang and students charged down the hallway. PJ and Bobby squeezed through the crowd and landed face first into the office. "Ah there ya went! How'd it go?" "Don't you 'How did it go?' me! Because you couldn't hold the rope, my arm is busted! And you two are going to help me through it for the next month." "Next month?" They both replied with wide eyes. "I uh..would love to help a pal out..but uh..I promised PJ I would teach him some new skateboarding tricks." "Y..Yeah. And I promised Bobby I would..help him with some Powerline choreography." They both slowly backed up then ran down the hall. "Are you serious!? Can this day get any worse? I have chores to do, job applications to plan out.."

"I could help you out. My parents want me to get off of the sofa anyway remember?" She hummed. "Really?" "Well yeah. Isn't that what true friends do for each other?" Skylar replied irritated and picked up his backpack, holding it on her other shoulder. "I can carry it Sky. I have another arm." "I know. But better be safe than sorry." She sent Stacey a text saying she would be home a few minutes late. Max sighed and carefully walked beside her. "You know what I think would hit the spot?" He shrugged. "I don't know." Skylar smiled. "Come on Max. You remember. The two Ps?"

"Oh! Now I remember! Pizza and Powerline!" "That's my boy." The girl sighed as she checked the school cross walk. "It's on me. But I do have one request." "Uh oh." "The nurse did say to be careful so maybe we should find something else to do so you don't start dancing." Max sighed. "You have a point. We'll find something." Skylar handed him his backpack once they reached his house. "Anything is possible. I'm going home to pack one of my bags and I'll be right back." "Cool. See ya then." He waved with his other hand.

The front door of the house opened and his dad ran out in a panic. "Are you alright Maxie? Gawrsh I drove as quickly as I could home and.." "It's alright dad. I'm fine. Besides, Skylar and I are going to order pizza and take it easy." He sighed in relief. "Well I can't wait to meet 'im. No better way to end the school year with yer best bud." Max blinked. "Uh dad?" Goofy went to the car to take out a brown bag of groceries. "Yeah Maxie?" "Skylar is a girl. She's Stacey's sister. Roxanne is going out of town for a week. Bobby and PJ left me hanging." "Ouch. Well I'm sure she'll get ya right back on your feet." He laughed and walked into the house.

"Hey Max! I'm back." Skylar walked down the sidewalk with her backpack and a travel bag, giving him a salute. "I thought you were hanging out. Not camping out." He chuckled. "Hey. I didn't want to leave you stranded." "Well that's true. But you'll have to ask my d.."

"Well dang it. I forgot to pick up milk." Goofy huffed then lifted his head. "Is that your friend Maxie? She's awfully cute." "Dad!" Max blushed in embarrassment.

She covered a smile with her right hand. "Hi Mr. Goof. I'm Skylar. Nice to meet you." She held out a hand. "Do you need help with these bags?" Skylar set down her things and walked to the trunk of the car. "Erm..Sure. That is awfully.." The girl carried a twenty pound bag in each hand and into the house. "..nice of ya." He blinked.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Goof, but is it alright if I stay the night?" "Why sure ya can!" He hugged his son with one arm at his side. "Gawrsh. I did the same thing every summer when I was Maxie's age. Why my best buds and I.." "Uh..Dad.." Max stammered and gently pushed him away. Goofy laughed then scratched his head. "I went on rambling again didn't I? Sorry 'bout that."

Skylar pick up her belongings again. "It's alright. Max and I will be in his room." She kindly took his backpack too. "Remember 'bout the other rule son." Skylar smirked. "Dad!" Max whined. "Max." Goofy sternly spoke and folded his arms. "When a girl is in the house, never close the door or else." His son drawled. "That's right. Now have fun."

She helped Max up the porch steps and held the door open. "Hey. Skylar listen. I don't want you to feel like I can't care for myself." "Yeah I know. I just want to help you through a speedy recovery since the guys rage quit on helping you." He sat on his bed and watched her unroll a purple and grey plaid sleeping bag. It was a typical teenage boy's room. Laundry all over the floor, empty soda cans on the shelves, stuff like that. It didn't bother her that much, since her room from time to time would get the same way. "So what kind of pizza should we order?" "I dunno. Maybe just pepperoni. Onions too if you want." Skylar nodded and took out her phone. "You got it."

Max sighed started to daydream about Roxanne. After setting up her sleeping bag, Skylar walked out of the room unnoticed into the kitchen. She dialed the number on her phone but didn't press the call button yet.

"Mr. Goof?" "Yes?" Goofy lifted his head from one of the lower cabinets but hit it on the shelf. "Ouch. I told myself time and time again to look before you lift." He rubbed the top of his head. "What can I do for ya Skylar?" "I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask if you would like to share a pizza with Max and I." She softly smiled. "Gawrsh. That's nice of ya. Nah." He continued to put away the groceries. "You kids have fun. But thanks."

"Okay." Skylar walked back to Max's room to find him sitting up with his eyes closed and head down. She set her phone on a shelf and sat next to him. "Hey. You okay?" "Yeah. I'm just a bit bummed out. I mean I didn't want the school year to end like this."

"Yeah I understand. But hey, summer vacation is three months. Meaning you have the whole half of it to do whatever you want." She picked her phone back up to order. "What kind again?" "Pepperoni. Medium. Well half of it anyway." "K. Fries?" Max rolled his eyes then laughed. "What kind of question is that?" "Hey I just wanted to make sure okay? You seemed so depressed I thought it wasn't worth asking." She giggled then phoned the pizza place.

He tried to sit up and Skylar extended a hand. "..Alright. Thank you." The phone hung up. "Thanks." "No problem." She sat down in his place.

"You have a cardboard cut out too?" She looked over at a Powerline stand up. "Wha?" He turned his head. "Oh. Yeah. Cool right?" Skylar walked over next to it and copied it's pose. Max laughed. "That was pretty good!" "I try." She sighed and tried to stop herself from blushing. "Hey uh. Where's.." "Down the hall and take a left." "Thanks." She hurried down and closed the bathroom door, letting her cheeks fall a deep red.

'You like him more than a friend Sky. Admit it.' Her sister's voice teased her. "Shut up Stacey. No I don't!" She sat on the floor and quickly fanned herself, trying to relax. "Okay. Okay. I'm fine." She stood up and left back to his room.

Max's dad was talking about something but Skylar couldn't catch on to what it was. But she overheard the words 'clean room.' Her eyes shut and she hid behind a wall. "I don't have feelings for him! I'm going to prove you wrong once and for all sis!" Skylar whispered in embarrassment.

The doorbell then rang. "I'll get it." "Nah I got it." Goofy walked out. "Oh. Thank you Mr. Goof." He laughed. "No problem."

Skylar shrugged and walked back into the room. "Hey there you are." "Yeah I'm back. I kinda panicked thinking about what would happen once my parents see my report card. Let alone my clothes." Max shrugged. "Why? What grades did you get?" "Uh. I think it was four A's and one B-. The B- obviously coming from math class."

"You got a B-?" His jaw dropped. "I got like a C or something. Can you help me improve next year? So.." "Sure." Skylar almost immediately answered and took her notes out of her bag. "The key I use is to always make sure that the notes you take are legible." Her red binder opened. "I see. But where do you find the time to write so neat?" "Well I practically scribble in class then recopy them at lunch." "Cool. Mind if I try that?" "Not at all." She smiled.

"Here ya two go. I need to run back to the store and get milk." Goofy set the pizza box and two cans of soda in between them. "Thanks dad." Max smiled.

The front door opened then closed.

Skylar helped Max open his can of soda then opened hers. "Cheers." She held it up. Max lifted his and blinked. "For a Mazur-free three months." "Haha. True that." They clicked cans then drank from them. "I wonder what would happen if nobody invented soda." "I don't know. Maybe everyone would go extinct." Skylar laughed. "Come on. No one is going to die from not having soda."

"How do you know?" "Because you don't." She picked up a slice of pizza with vegetables. "That is the worst reason ever." Max blinked. "No it's not. I'll tell you what's even worse. Teachers giving out more homework just because it's a Friday." "Oh yeah."

By the time they finished talking, there were only two pizza slices of each toppings left.

"Best idea ever." Skylar picked up the box and bowed. "Another soda?" "Nah I'm good." "K." She took the empty cans as well. "Sky?" "Yo?" "Thanks." He smiled. "Hold that thought." She walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge as she heard the front door open. "Max? Maxie? Oh." Goofy cleared his throat. "Hiya Skylar." "Hi." "Almost didn't recognize ya." He scratched his head and placed the carton of milk in the fridge. "My mom wouldn't either." She giggled and fixed her shirt.

"You two were starvin' huh?" "Yeah." She ran back to Max's room. "You were saying?" He sighed. "I meant to say thanks Skylar. For sticking by me and stuff." "No problem. What friends do." Max pulled back the blankets on his bed and lightly kissed her on the cheek. Skylar heavily blushed in surprise and turned to him. "Wh..What was that about?" "Actions speak louder than words right?" He shrugged with a crooked smile. "Very true." She nodded and took her sleepwear out of her bag. "I'll be right back."

"I'm in deep sludge." Max whispered and let a hand fall down his face. "I can't believe I did that." "Everything alright Maxie?" His dad leaned in the doorway. "Uh..yeah. I'm fine dad. Skylar and I are going to hit the hay." He opened his dresser drawer and took out a set of short sleeved blue pajamas. "Need some help with that?" "Please?" "Alrightly." Goofy walked in and helped his son dress and lay down. "Night Maxie." Max yawned. "Good night dad." Goofy smiled and left.

Skylar walked back into the room wearing grey sweatpants and a black tank top. "Hey." He blushed. "What?" "It's just weird to see you look like a girl for once." She rolled her eyes and snuggled into her sleeping bag and took out her pillow. "I heard that one before." She turned off the bedroom light. "Night Max."

"Girl." He snickered. "Shut up!" Skylar closed her eyes.


End file.
